La cara oculta de la Luna
by Dryadeh
Summary: Luna repasó cuidadosamente el corazón de tinta negra que había dibujado con su nombre y el del chico de sus sueños dentro: Cedric Diggory. De porqué Luna lleva siempre su collar de corchos. One Shoot [Luna]x[Cedric]


**La Cara oculta de la Luna**

Luna repasó cuidadosamente el corazón de tinta negra que había dibujado sobre el pergamino. Después, muy despacio, escribió su nombre y el del chico de sus sueños. Lo observó con aire ausente a través de sus grandes y ligeramente separados ojos azules y después respiró profundamente con un deje de añoranza.

Recordó la frase que más le solía decir su madre antes de su muerte: "Los suspiros son los besos no dados". Esa y la de "Los pumpikers siempre te acompañan, aunque no los veas". Y Luna siempre lo había creído a pies juntillas.

Y si era por eso, ella tenía muchos besos no dados guardados en la cajita de su corazón. Aunque sólo tuviera 13 años, ya había encontrado a ese chico que le hacía sentir que se había tragado un enjambre de Elzohairs. Ahora tan sólo le faltaba que él reparara en su existencia.

-Eh, Lunática-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-Tengo algo para ti.

Luna se volvió y miró a Michael Corner con serenidad y paciencia. El chico sonreía estúpidamente y sostenía en una mano un ridículo collar de cuerda adornado con corchos de botellas, probablemente de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Para mi?-repitió Luna asombrada de que Michael Corner quisiera hacerle un regalo. El chico la llamaba Lunática (como todos) y Luna tenía la sensación de que ella no le agradaba mucho, por eso no podía más que sorprenderla que él quisiera regalarle algo.

-Sí, sí, Lunática, lo he hecho especialmente para ti. Creo que combinaría muy bien con tus pendientes de rábanos-dijo con voz muy extraña, como si se estuviera aguantando la risa. Por detrás de él, un grupito de chicas de cuarto sentadas en sillones amarillo limón prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

Luna sonrió dulcemente pensando que Michael era un chico muy agradable.

-Eres muy amable.

Michael apretó los labios y se puso muy colorado. Luna encontró el gesto encantador, pero no entendía porque las chicas de cuarto se reían con tanta fuerza señalándola con el dedo.

-Pero póntelo-y antes de que Luna pudiera decir nada, Michael ya se había acercado y se lo había pasado por la cabeza. Las chicas de cuarto rieron aún más, y una de ellas lo hizo con tanta intensidad que se escurrió del sillón y quedó sentada sobre la alfombra de amarillo mostaza. Luna la miró unos instantes con preocupación mientras liberaba la cascada de rubio y desordenado pelo que había apresado el collar. Después miró a Michael que estaba tan rojo como un tomate y se apretaba una mano contra la boca, no obstante, Luna podía ver la comisura izquierda de sus labios alzada hacia arriba.

-Gracias-musitó la chica con el ceño suavemente fruncido de preocupación.

-De nada, Lunática, de nada-dijo Michael y después apartó la mano de su boca y empezó a desternillarse de la risa, coreado por las ruidosas chicas de cuarto. Luna miró alternativamente a Michael Corner y las chicas, y pronto comenzó a entender. Observó a todos con paciencia, se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar la pluma para seguir repasando el corazón de su pergamino. Pero por lo visto, Michael aún no había acabado con ella.

-¿qué es eso que tienes ahí, Lunática?-preguntó y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer nada, Michael le había arrancado el pergamino y lo observaba con detenimiento. Pasados unos segundos, comenzó a reírse tanto que se le saltaron lagrimas de los ojos y alzó una mano con el pergamino desplegado, como si fuera a dar un anuncio.

-Atención-logró decir entre carcajadas y la mayoría de los alumnos de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff le miraron-¿sabéis de quién está enamorada nuestra querida Luna?-todos los alumnos que antes no le habían hecho caso, le miraron ahora expectantes-De nada más y nada menos que el Campeón de Hogwarts...¡De Cedric Diggory!

La mayor parte de los presentes empezaron a reírse, algunos hasta lloraban y otros señalaban a Luna con el dedo índice mientras se sujetaban la barriga. No obstante, nada de ello parecía perturbar a Luna, que en lugar de salir corriendo o romper a llorar como hubiera hecho la mayoría en su lugar, les observó tranquilamente. Le hubiera gustado reírse con ellos, pero no entendía que era tan gracioso.

-¿me llamabas, Corner?

De inmediato, el silencio se hizo en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, mientras Cedric, el flamante campeón de Hogwarts que había salido casi totalmente airoso de su enfrentamiento con un dragón bajaba los escalones anchos y alfombrados.

Sólo entonces, Luna pareció realmente afectada. No porque temiera que Cedric Diggory descubriera sus sentimientos hacia él, sino porque no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cada vez que lo veía. Le gustaba ese chico más que a los chizpurfle la magia.

-Cedric-dijo Michael inflándose como un pavo y sonriendo radiante-¿quieres saber quién más pasa a engrosar la lista de tus admiradoras¡Lunática Lovegood!-y le mostró a Cedric el pergamino en el que aparecía su nombre y el de Luna. El chico lo tomó, lo observó durante unos segundos y después buscó a Luna entre la gente. Luna sintió como si un Demiguise le hubiera robado el aliento cuando él detuvo sus ojos grises en ella. Era la primera vez que la miraba directamente y la sensación era tan maravillosa que Luna casi se sintió mareada.

-La verdad es que si alguien podía devolverle la cordura, ese eras tu, Cedric-continuó Michael posándole una mano en el hombro evidentemente muy feliz consigo mismo-Ya pensábamos que sólo se interesaba por esas criaturas que sólo ella ve-y rompió a reír, con el correspondiente eco por parte de toda la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

De toda menos de dos personas. De Luna y de Cedric Diggory.

Al percatarse, Michael frenó en seco su risa y miró a Cedric titubeante.

-¿no es gracioso?-preguntó con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-No.

El silencio se hizo bruscamente en la Sala Común antes llena por la risa. Ahora todo Hufflepuff parecía paralizado y expectante, a la espera de que Cedric Diggory hablara. Pero él no parecía tener intención de decir más. En silencio, se acercó a Luna y le devolvió el pergamino con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Luna pensó, mientras tomaba el pergamino y sus dedos se rozaban momentáneamente, que nunca había visto a nadie tan guapo. Y desde luego, que nadie tenía una sonrisa tan bonita como la suya.

-Bonito collar-dijo Cedric observando el collar de corchos de la chica, colgando de su cuello entre mechones de cabello rubio y enredado.

-Gracias-dijo Luna y sonrió suavemente. Cedric correspondió a su sonrisa, pero con una sonrisa sincera, no la sonrisa apunto de convertirse en carcajada que todos solían dedicarle.

-Si alguien vuelve a molestarte, Luna, dímelo-le pidió el chico ahora serio. Luna asintió solemnemente y los pendientes de rábanos se balancearon en sus orejas graciosamente. Cedric sonrió de nuevo y después se alejó rumbo a los dormitorios.

Desde ese día, nadie volvió a meterse con Luna. De hecho, al día siguiente, encontró en la mesa solitaria donde siempre solía sentarse, todos los objetos que le habían robado desde el comienzo del curso. Incluso algunos objetos que le habían desaparecido durante primer y segundo curso. Y ya nadie la llamaba Lunática.

Pero esos no fueron los únicos cambios que se produjeron ese día, porque desde entonces, Luna no volvió a quitarse su collar de corchos de cerveza. Cedric había dicho que le gustaba el collar así que Luna lo lucía como si llevara una antigua reliquia de oro y rubíes pero nadie se atrevía a burlarse de ella.

Y Luna sabía que eso era gracias a Cedric, lo que intensificaba, duplicaba y multiplicaba por millones su amor por él. Había momentos, cuando él entraba en el Gran Comedor coreado por los aplausos y gritos jubilosos de toda la mesa de Hufflepuff, en que Luna creía que explotaría de amor como un Imp. Cedric era guapísimo, con esos ojos grises, esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta y su pelo rubio. Era alto y atlético, con el añadido de ser uno de los Campeones de Hogwarts y por si fuera poco, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Esa era la razón de que una horda de admiradores le siguieran de aquí a allá, lanzando risitas estúpidas y miradas furtivas.

Pero no era por eso por lo que Luna lo quería. Luna adoraba su forma de ser. Porque Cedric era bueno, leal, comprensivo y humilde. Nunca se había reído de ella, ni de nadie. Siempre protegía a los alumnos de los primeros cursos y era amable con todo el mundo. Por eso, todo el mundo le apreciaba sinceramente. Era una de esas pocas y extraordinarias personas, a las que todo el mundo quiere.

Como por ejemplo, Cho Chang, pensó Luna con desanimo. Luna había visto a Cedric charlando con la guapa Ravenclaw en varias ocasiones. Eso no era extraño porque todos querían hablar con Cedric y dejarse ver con él, pero era el brillo en los ojos grises de Cedric lo que desangraba lentamente el corazón de Luna. No estaba celosa, no era de ese tipo de chicas, de hecho se alegraba por él, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste y más ausente de lo que era habitual en ella.

Las Navidades llegaron a Hogwarts y con ellas el Baile de los Campeones. Hogwarts estaba lleno de alumnos de todos los colegios ansiosos para encontrar pareja para ese gran día. Luna estaba en tercer curso y como sólo podían asistir los alumnos de cuarto adelante, no podía ir. Cabía la posibilidad de que los alumnos más pequeños asistieran al baile por invitación, pero Luna sabía que nadie la invitaría a ella. Todos creían que estaba chiflada o cuando menos que era más rara que un Snydanpú, por eso Luna no guardaba ninguna esperanza de asistir al baile.

Una semana antes del dichoso baile que tan alterados tenía a todos los estudiantes del colegio, Luna caminaba sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la varita tras la oreja y un ejemplar del Quisquilloso que le había llegado esa mañana entre las manos. Por eso no vio a Cedric acercarse en dirección contraria.

-Luna.

La chica alzó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo (del revés) y miró a Cedric con ojos desorbitados. Le estaba hablando a _ella_...y además recordaba su _nombre_. De pronto, incluso ese pasillo desnudo parecía estar iluminado y decorado con los más brillantes y fabulosos adornos de Navidad.

-Hola, Cedric-logró decir suavemente.

-¿qué tal?¿vas a ir al baile de los Tres Magos?-preguntó el chico. La tenue sonrisa que lucían los pequeños labios de Luna se borró y la chica bajó el rostro, con lo que unos cuantos mechones de pelo dorado y desgreñado le cayeron sobre las sienes.

-No-musitó-Sólo estoy en tercero y nadie me ha invitado. Nadie lo hará.

Cedric puso la mano en el mentón de la niña y le alzó suavemente el rostro dulce y a la vez peculiar.

-¿sabes? Sino tuviera pareja, te llevaría.

Luna abrió mucho la boca a pesar de la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo desde que él le tocó la barbilla.

-¿a mi?-miró al chico con los ojos muy abiertos y luego echó un vistazo a todas partes, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nada más en el pasillo-¿habéis oído eso, pumpikers? Cedric me llevaría al baile...a mi.

Cuando Luna volvió a mirar a Cedric, el sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos y regulares. Cuando sonreía así, Luna tenía la sensación de que sería capaz de quitarle la semilla a una tentáculo venenosa si él se lo pedía.

-Que tengas una feliz Navidad, Luna-dijo el chico, y después se fue.

Después de ese día, Luna apenas volvió a ver a Cedric. Supo que asistió al baile con Cho Chang (como ella había imaginado) y después de eso, se pasaba las horas en clase y desaparecido de la vista de todos. En Hufflepuff se murmuraba que estaba tratando de desentrañar el enigma del huevo dorado que había rescatado del Dragón. Y cada vez que escuchaba esa conjetura, Luna rezaba en silencio porque lo lograra.

No fue hasta una noche, una semana antes de la segunda prueba del Torneo que Luna volvió a ver a Cedric fuera del comedor. Se había levantado en mitad de la noche para bajar a la Sala Común con la esperanza de ver algún Mooncalf que sólo salían en las noches de Luna llena como esa. Se puso su bata adornada con dibujitos de pequeños Plimpys y bajó las escaleras de caracol que daban a la Sala Común de puntillas. Se colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja y se encaminó hacia la ventana, pero entonces vio que la Sala Común no estaba sola como ella había imaginado. En un rincón, sentado en un sillón amarillo y con los pies extendidos sobre una mesita, estaba Cedric con el huevo dorado en sus manos que miraba fijamente con expresión concentrada. Luna titubeó unos instantes, pero al final decidió regresar a su habitación y dejarle intimidad, cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

-Luna-la llamó él.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Ya me iba no.

-No, no me molestas-Cedric sonrió dulcemente y señaló un canapé que había a su lado-Siéntate. Agradecería compañía, me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿tratando de descifrar el enigma del huevo?-preguntó Luna ajustándose el cinto de su bata antes de sentarse en el canapé con emoción contenida.

-Sí-Cedric resopló cansadamente-llevo semanas intentándolo y no sé que puedo hacer. Cada vez que lo abro, sólo se oyen unos gritos inmundos. Parece el canto de un Banshee furiosa y no logró entender nada. Voy a hacer el ridículo en la prueba...

Luna guardó silencio unos instantes con aire ausente y después miró a Cedric que tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

-¿sabías que las sirenas no pueden hablar en la superficie del agua? Sólo pueden gritar por eso el sireno es un idioma muy difícil-dijo asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¿agua?-Cedric la miró unos instantes con expresión confundida pero luego se puso en pie de un brinco y arrojó el huevo al aire para luego cogerlo y abrazarlo-¡Eso es, Luna!¡Lo abriré debajo del agua¡Estoy seguro de que es eso!¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Y empezó a reírse feliz. Luna sonrió ampliamente observando la felicidad del chico. No estaba muy segura de que había hecho pero lo volvería hacer una y mil veces con tal de ver a Cedric tan contento.

-¡Gracias, Luna¡voy al baño de los prefectos a probarlo!-exclamó el chico feliz, se inclinó sobre Luna, la besó en la mejilla y después se marchó a toda prisa rumbo al baño de los prefectos con el huevo dorado entre las manos.

Luna permaneció largo rato con una mano sobre la mejilla que el había besado totalmente abstraída antes de irse a dormir.

Gracias a la ayuda de Luna, Cedric consiguió desentrañar el misterio del huevo que contenía precisamente el canto de las sirenas. Y en la segunda prueba, obtuvo la posición más alta poniéndose en cabeza.

El tiempo que transcurrió entre esa prueba y la tercera, fue una especie de feliz ensoñación para Luna. Cedric aseguró a todo el mundo que Luna le había ayudado a resolver el enigma del huevo, así que la gente no sólo se metía con ella, sino que algunos la saludaban o incluso eran amables con ella. Cedric siempre le hablaba cuando la veía e incluso un glorioso día insistió en que se sentara en la mesa de Hufflepuff a su lado. Luna había dudado no sabiendo si a Cho Chang le molestaría, pero cuando lanzó una mirada angustiada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, la novia de Cedric le sonreía amablemente.

Luna recordaría esa época como la más feliz de su vida. Pero esa felicidad, no era más que la calma que precedía a la tempestad. No era más del preludio del infierno que se avecinaba.

El día de la tercera prueba, Luna amaneció con una sensación terrible en el estomago. Le costó levantarse y cuando lo hizo, se sólo sentía deseos de volver a meterse en la cama y taparse hasta la cabeza. Podía sentir a sus Pumpikers tan inquietos como ella, así se llenó los bolsillos de la capa con todos sus amuletos antes de dirigirse al campo de quidditch, convertido para la ocasión en un enorme laberinto. Luna trató de tranquilizarse pensando en la noche anterior, cuando se había acercado a Cedric para desearle suerte como había hecho toda su casa.

-Gracias, Luna-le había contestado él con su sonrisa amable-¿irás a verme?

Luna se apresuró a asentir en silencio.

-Si gano, te regalaré un Puffskein y si no gano...también. No podría haber llegado hasta aquí sin tu ayuda.

Luna aún sentía como su cara se encendía al recordar las palabras de Cedric. Los puffskein eran unas mascotas mágicas muy dóciles y cariñosas, Luna le había contado en una ocasión que de pequeña había tenido una y siempre había deseado poner poseer otra. El gesto de Cedric la conmovió tanto que tuvo que aguantarse en las ganas de llorar, y sólo pensando en Elzohairs lo consiguió.

Pero eso había sido el día anterior, ahora mientras se sentaba en las gradas, no podía sentirse más intranquila e infeliz. Los cuatro campeones entraron en el laberinto por una entrada que se cerró inmediatamente tras ellos, y la tensión y un pesado silencio cayó sobre todos los presentes.

Durante la espera, escucharon un grito y vieron varias estrellitas rojas arrojadas por la varita de alguno de los Campeones. Los profesores acudieron en su auxilio y McGonagall apareció primero con Fleur Delacoure, y más tarde lo hizo Snape sujetando a Viktor Krum. Los dos parecían sanos aunque aturdidos.

Y entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba que Harry Potter o Cedric Diggory habían llegado hasta la Copa. Todos los alumnos se precipitaron de las gradas a la entrada del laberinto que se abrió de nuevo mágicamente, y siguiendo a Dumbledore y los profesores corrieron hacía el pedestal. Pero cuando llegaron lo encontraron vacío, mas no había rastro de Harry Potter o de Cedric. Luna sintió ganas de llorar sin estar muy segura de porque, y sentándose en un rincón, esperó encogida sobre si misma mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor murmuraba y se preguntaba que habría sucedido con los dos campeones de Hogwarts. Dumbledore estaba muy serio y todos los profesores cuchicheaban con él con evidente nerviosismo, pero Luna se sentía ajena a todo.

Entonces lo sintió. No sabía muy bien que sentía ni porque se había puesto en pie y se había abierto camino hasta el pedestal, solamente, su cuerpo lo hizo por ella. Observó el pedestal vacío por unos segundos y de repente, dos personas se aparecieron a sus pies. Un cuerpo inerte y una persona enlazada a la copa.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo con los ojos abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa fatal era Cedric. Y no le llevó más de un segundo comprender que él estaba muerto.

Los acontecimientos que siguieron fueron sólo una mancha difusa y caótica para Luna. De pronto se vio apartada y casi aplastada por una marabunta enorme de gente que murmuraba cosas como "Cedric muerto" o "no puede ser". Pero para Luna esas palabras ya no significaban nada, porque sólo podía sentir el dolor que la partía en dos. En tres. En cuatro. En mil pedazos.

Prácticamente vagó, dando tumbos y trastabillando hasta algún rincón apartado de los terrenos de Hogwarts. No tenía ningún rumbo fijo, por eso cuando tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre la hierba, no se molestó en levantarse o en moverse siquiera. Se quedó ahí, encogida, paralizada y llorando a borbotones, hasta que Hagrid la descubrió dormida entre lagrimas cuando ya anochecía.

Luna despertó al día siguiente en su cama, pero ya nunca volvería a ser la misma. Parte de su inocencia voló. Parte de su alma también. Y todo su corazón se marchito.

Tardó muchos días en comer, pensar y hablar con normalidad. Hizo los exámenes de tercero, asistió al discurso de despedida de Dumbledore en el que elogió a Cedric y aplaudió como la que más aunque con cierto aire ausente y soñador.

Y cuando al fin se encontró en el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade volvió la vista hacia Hogwarts y sonrió suavemente porqué sabía que volvería a ver a Cedric Diggory. Y tal vez entonces, él se fijaría en ella.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Este pequeño relato es una cosa que se me ocurrió anoche cuando me iba a dormir. Luna es uno de mis personajes favoritos y Cedric Digorry mi favorito después de Dumbledore y no sé muy bien como me vino la idea de escribir algo sobre ellos. He sido fiel a los acontecimientos descritos por Rowling acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos,así que todo lo que he contado podría haber pasado perfectamente ;) _

_Por cierto, como muchas habéis notado, me he equivocado y he colocado a Luna en Hufflepuff, la verdad es que estaba apijotada y no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijisteis xD pero si la hubiera puesto en RW me hubiera dificultado el hacer la historia, asi que espero que no os importe esa pequeña concesión que me he dado :)_

_Y la última frase del nick, significa que Luna cree que volverá a ver a Cedric, de la misma manera que cree que volverá a ver a su madre (como dio a entender en el 5º libro)_

_Sé que es una pareja extraña y un fic muy raro xD pero espero que os guste.Y por favor, si os gusta, hacedmelo saber con un r&r. Muchas gracias!_

Con mucho cariño, Dry!!!


End file.
